


Incovient truths

by Celstese



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: (otherwise called Koschei and Theta made a baby by accident while still at the academy.)Kae loved her parents and her older brother. Of course everything wasn't what it seemed.





	1. Everything you know about how you came to be is a lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starcrossed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554725) by Sevensilvertwist123. 



> Ive had this oc planned since i was in the 6h grade but i never wrote anything until today.thanks Madeleine after i read part of your fic on watpad my writer block for this went away today.I havent finished the first book yet though

My life as i understood it before today was in how it came to be quite normal.i was loomed after waiting in line to have a second child.it was requested when my older brother was a year old and approved when he was in the academy for his 15th year.this was actually quicker than most requests.i believed it was an example of nepotism until now since who i thought was my grandma headed the committee for looming.what i just overheard today from my supposed parents contradicts what i knew.my brother is my mother.i dont know how to deal with this. Kochesi has never been motherly at all.the committee would never approve a request from a student especially one who isn't allowed to drink ginger beer. something hinky happend and i have to know. but if hes my mother whos my father?for all i know they could be that student i heard died at the academy.to find out i have to do something.


	2. Years ago when my father didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta sigma is grounded and very confused

He had been a very naughty boy.At least thats what his parents had said when they confronted him.Theta didn't understand what they meant and when he tried to ask they just said you know what you did and grounded him in his room.He paced in there wondering what they meant.Then he had an epihinay. It had to be something he did at school.Perhaps the day Kosch made coca mixed with ginger and they woke up in a green house with him there collars no where in sight.Had he done something that he couldn't remember.The prospect was terrible. It could also be something he and his friends had done that Brax had seen.They have done some odd things before.It could have even been Ushas plan that involved giant laravae. There was no limit.It could be them all.All he could do now was think in the small room as he twrilled his hands.


	3. and my mother was worried out of his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koscheis day hasn't gone that well.His face is in a toilet bowl.

"Something was wrong with me." is what i thought as i threw up my lunch in my parents toilet. I couldn't hold it in so i ran here. Mother would kill me if i threw up on the couch.It just came over me. Yesterday i felt better than i ever did but now im here.My parents probably can hear me. It keeps on coming out and i cant tell the time anymore i realized. I stop and panicked. Something is very wrong with me and i shiver. I can hear the patter of feet and i hear my father speak. I try to reply but i just throw up in the toilet again.Do i have some kind of stomach bug?


End file.
